take it as you like
by PrincessRotation
Summary: Freddie coaxes Sam to the fire escape when he's unable to control his feelings any longer. Seddie. Rated M for possible future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I wasn't going to post this! But my several-years-older ass got sentimental while rewatching episodes and I ended up blurting out 6 pages. I might write more? If anyone is even still here to read it, lmao! I feel kinda childish still writing this stuff but I still enjoy it, I hardly ever write anymore and it makes me feel nostalgic so whatever! **

**A lil bit saucy! Be forewarned :) **

Sam was lazing around on Carly's bed while Carly took a shower when the text came through. She picked up her PearPhone and glanced at the screen idly, and saw that it was the nub.

**Benson: **_Hey, Sam. Can you come over? I need to talk to you._

She rolled her eyes and sighed. Talk to her about what? This wasn't normal behaviour from Freddie. She quickly unlocked her phone and tapped out a reply: _whats this abt?_

A few seconds later, her phone vibrated again.

**Benson: **_I'll explain when you get here. Meet me on the fire escape?_

This text made her sit up and narrow her eyes in suspicion. The fire escape? Why the fire escape? The place they'd first kissed… What was he planning? Her curiosity got the better of her and she replied, _ok dork be there in a sec i guess_

**Benson: **_:__~) _

Tucking her phone into her back pocket, Sam rolled off of Carly's bed and called to the brunette, "Carls, I'm dipping, okay?"

"Okay, Sam!" Carly shouted over the sound of her running shower. "See you later!"

Reaching the window next to the fire escape, Sam paused her stride. She could see the dork sitting on the metal stairs leading up to the next level, looking at his hands with his head bowed down. He looked nervous. What was going on? She suddenly second guessed whether she should have turned up. This was seeming like it was going to be quite serious and she had a hard time dealing with those sorts of situations.

In the past, she probably wouldn't have even agreed to come. But over the last few years, especially in recent months, she had had to accept that she and Freddie were finally friends. Best friends, even. They argued a lot less frequently and when they did argue, it was usually good natured teasing. Even her violent tendencies had reduced when it came to him, and they would sometimes play-fight now that he was stronger and she didn't really have the upper hand. She knew he let her win and went easy on her but it suited her fine, since they were friends now and he was still giving her a way to let her energy out.

But still, they hardly ever opened up to each other about their emotions the way they both did with Carly, and so seeing him sitting out on the fire escape waiting for her, looking solemn, was quite jarring. The friendship they had built between them throughout the years made Sam very aware that if he needed her, she should probably be there for him. That, and the concern she felt for him gnawing away at her. Even if it meant having to resist winding him up for a while.

Pushing her nervousness down - she was a _Puckett_ for goodness' sake and nothing made a Puckett nervous, especially dorky tech dweebs - she tapped on the window to get his attention, just as she had the night of their first kiss.

His head shot up and his solemn face lit up immediately at the sight of her. "Hey," he breathed.

She smiled awkwardly and stepped over the window sill and sat down on it. "Hey. What's up, Benson?"

He was quiet and she could see the cogs turning in his brain as he searched for the words to say. The summer sun beat down on both of them, Seattle for once was warm and bright. Slight shadows danced across his face from the leaves of a nearby hanging plant.

"Look… this is hard for me to say to you. I've been wanting to for a while but… It's just tricky."

"Hey, are you breaking up with me?" Sam joked to lighten the mood, moving closer to punch his arm lightly.

He smiled almost sadly, catching her fist in his hands and bringing it down to his lap. He opened her fingers and drew lazy circles on her palm. She sucked in a sharp breath… This was new.

"Are you okay, Freddo?" She asked quietly.

He kept his eyes trained to her palm and nodded. 'Yep. Yeah. I just… I need to know whether you want to hear this before I say it. If you don't wanna hear it I understand and I can just like… Compartmentalise."

Sam furrowed her brow but didn't pull her hand away. "How can I tell you if I wanna hear it when I don't know what it's about?"

He looked up at her then, the afternoon sun catching his brown eyes and making them look like pools of honey. She almost lost her train of thought but the answer to her question was apparent in his face. She could read him like a book, and she figured he wanted to address their feelings for each other. Feelings they had both been pushing down but were clearly evident in the way they touched each other when they play-fought and in their words when they teased. In the way they looked at each other and actually smiled nowadays instead of scowled. In the way they hung out alone a lot lately, in the way any silence between them was thick with a tension neither of them had addressed.

Her stomach flipped and she tried to come to terms with the fact that he was finally bringing all of this unspoken stuff out into the open.

He could tell she understood, and he explained, "If I say it when you don't want to hear it, it will just make things worse. And awkward. And we've worked too hard on this friendship for me to ruin it now."

She half-smiled and still didn't draw her hand away. "You used to spout your feelings for Carly on a daily basis and she rejected you constantly and it didn't ruin your friendship."

Freddie shook his head, playing with her fingers. "It's different with us."

"Is it?"  
"You know it is."

Sam pouted. "Our friendship isn't as strong?"

"I think it's very strong," he chuckled humorlessly. "But it's taken us a long time to get here and I don't want to take us two steps back. Plus…" He trailed off, tearing his eyes away from her and looking at the view of Seattle. "When Carly used to reject me, although it was disappointing, it never felt like…" He struggled to find the words. "It never felt like if I heard her say no I wouldn't be able to deal with it. Hearing you say no would be… Jesus. I don't know Sam. I don't know if I could handle it."

Her heart was thumping so loud under her penny tee she wondered if he could hear it. "So what if I said I didn't want to hear it? Wouldn't that be just as bad?" She teased.

There was no laughter in his voice as he replied, turning to face her again, "No, because if you say you don't wanna hear it, I could pretend it didn't happen, and I wouldn't have spilled my guts to you. But if I did spill my guts and you didn't like it… Well, the things I want to say to you aren't very easily forgotten. I couldn't take them back."

Sam understood where he was coming from but it didn't make her any less nervous. If she allowed him to open this door, it wasn't easily closed. And their friendship was finally strong, easy, one she didn't want to lose. But the things he wanted to tell her she desperately wanted to hear, because she was having trouble compartmentalising her own feelings for him lately. The uncertainty was written all over her face.

He noticed her expression and tugged on her hand lightly. "So? Want me to shut up?" He asked, taking a joking tone so as to lighten the tension.

"I always want you to shut up," she teased, squeezing his hand. "But… you can tell me."

He smiled nervously and took a deep breath. He pulled on her arm so she rose to her feet, and then placed his hands on her waist and guided her so that she was standing between his legs. Even though he was sitting down on the steps, his growth spurt meant that he was still a little taller than her.

She wasn't meeting his eye because, she finally had to admit to herself, he had made her extremely nervous. Even though she had agreed to hear him out, she was still a flight risk and she knew it. The only thing keeping her from bolting was his hands on her waist and the need to see this through.

He lifted one hand from her waist to her chin and lifted it softly, coaxing her to meet his eyes. She did so, her heart hammering and her fingers trembling as she placed them on his shoulders. 'So. Speak," she whispered.

"I love you," he said simply and honestly.  
She sucked in a breath and her lip trembled. She desperately wanted to make a witty retort but for the life of her she couldn't think of one. "Really?"

"Yes."

"You're sure? It's not just a crush?"

"Do you think I would risk your wrath if I wasn't absolutely sure? You've taken over my every waking thought, Samantha."

"Don't call me Samantha," she said automatically.

Freddie laughed and pulled her a little closer. "Sorry, Puckett."

"S'okay," she murmured.

"So?" He coaxed.  
"So?" She parroted, her fingers digging into his shoulders now.

He raised an eyebrow and puffed, "Please don't leave me hanging here."

"This is a lot to… process," she admitted.

"Like we both didn't already know," he frowned, loosening his grip on her waist and pulling back a little.

She shook her head and pulled him back again. "I knew there was something but I didn't think you… loved me."

He nodded. "Well, I do. I really fucking do."

She wanted to tell him he was constantly on her mind too lately, but her famous Puckett Pride kept the sentiment from leaving her lips. She felt embarrassed and exhilarated at the same time. Sam hated cheesy stuff, and if 13 year old Sam could see her now she knew she would puke and/or scream, but there was no denying the chemistry between them any longer.

He was studying her face as her hands wandered idly up from his shoulders to the back of his neck. He took her roaming fingers as a good sign and waited quietly for her to speak.

"Okay," she finally shrugged, tracing circles at the nape of his neck like it was the most natural thing in the world for them, and her stomach wasn't in her throat.

"Okay?" It was his turn to parrot her. As much as her fingertips on his neck sending shivers down his every nerve ending was giving him all the right signals, her "Okay" made him unsure and wary.

"So you love me…' Sam joked. She couldn't find the courage to admit the same under his intense gaze.

"Don't be cruel," he sighed, beginning to pull away again.

"I won't," she mumbled, tugging on his neck so she could press her lips to his softly.

He melted into her lips and their eyes fluttered closed. She tasted like strawberry from the smoothie she had consumed earlier that day. Sam deepened the kiss and caught his bottom lip between her teeth, biting it softly and slowly as she pulled away finally. His eyes were misty and filled with lust, not wanting her to pull away. He lowered his mouth to her neck and he placed tiny, soft butterfly-like kisses along her throat. She tipped her head back to give him better access and moved her fingers up to grab fistfuls of his chocolate hair, holding his head to her throat.

He finally pulled away and moved his hands up to her face. "I'm taking this as a good sign," he chuckled, visibly relieved. Sam noted how he was blushing so hard that even his nose had turned a little pink. She imagined she looked about the same, feeling the heat in her cheeks. His bottom lip was also a little red and swollen from where she had bitten it, and the sight made her feel almost hysterical with lust and disbelief.

"Take it as you like," she shrugged, trying to appear non-committal.

Hurt flashed across Freddie's face for barely a second before he composed himself and gave her a cheesy grin. "Well you kissed me…"

She shrugged again, "You were looking all hurt…" Even though her words tried to conceal her obvious feelings, her actions betrayed her as she let one of her hands drift down underneath his collar and lightly caress his back. Her fingertips wandered over his muscles and her brain went off on a tangent about how much stronger he was nowadays.

"So you kissed me to cheer me up, and not because…" He trailed off, trying to coax the confession of her feelings from her. Sam kissing him was more than he could have hoped for, but he knew he needed to hear her say that she had feelings for him too. He couldn't handle being her plaything. Not that he would say no to it, but he knew he'd be crushed at the same time.

"Look, Freddo. I know you want me to confess my undying love for you so that we can ride off into the sunset, but I have a hard time talking about my feelings. I haven't had years of practice professing my love to someone like you have." Her words were harsh but her hands were gentle as she started to softly massage one of his shoulders under his shirt.

He flinched barely, removed his hands from her face and replied quickly, "Sam, why do you always have to throw me under the bus? Even at a time like this."

Sam sighed and shut her eyes, still massaging him, harder now. "I like you, okay? I like you. I'm not dropping the L-bomb right now because this is all moving very fast."

Freddie's face lit up and he pulled her closer again, and let his hands drift to her butt. Lifting her up a little by it, he initiated this time and kissed her hungrily. "Say it again," he commanded in a hoarse voice between kisses.

She laughed into his mouth and decided to humour him. "I like you, Freddie Benson," she murmured, and he emitted a groan slash growl from the back of his throat that sent thrills throughout her body. Her free hand joined her first underneath his shirt and she began to lightly scratch his back, trailing her fingernails up and down.

This made Freddie sit up straight and growl a little again into their busy kiss. She stopped for a second out of shock on her effect on the boy and he said quietly and urgently; "Don't stop, I'll die if you stop."

Sam laughed at how dramatic he sounded but she was also enjoying it immensely. In typical Sam Puckett fashion, she took her opportunity to cause some havoc and scratched his back again, harder this time as she bit his bottom lip again. She had expected him to cry out and pull away and chastise her, but to her complete surprise he emitted a deep moan of pleasure. Even her violent ways were turning him on now?

"Wow, you usually hate when I try to hurt you," she laughed.

"You didn't hurt me," he winked, pulling away. "But maybe we should stop, I'm getting a little worked up and I doubt you're ready for that situation right now."

Sam snorted and looked down at his pants, seeing the noticeable bulge. She loved that she could see how worked up she got him but he couldn't see how worked up he got her. Throughout all of these confessions and kisses she still wanted to maintain an air of mystery. Keeping him on edge was what she lived for.

Retrieving one of her hands and teasingly petting his bulge she laughed teasingly. "Aw, little Freddie's come out to play?"

"I resent you calling him little," Freddie retorted, rolling his eyes.  
"Well, I can't make a judgement until I've seen him…" She teased, reaching for his zipper.

His hands flew to meet hers and he asked quickly with wide eyes, "Really, Sam?"

"Relax, I'm kidding," Sam laughed, giving the bulge a little squeeze which made Freddie moan again, and moving her hand back up to the nape of his neck. "It's just funny seeing how easily worked up you get."

"Only because it's you, torturing me," Freddie groaned, leaning forward and burying his head in her chest in defeat and embarrassment.

"Don't feel bad, Freddifer. I do tend to have that effect on men." Sam chuckled, running her hands through his hair slowly to mess it up.

Freddie sat back up and smiled, "I can believe it."

A pleasant silence fell upon them for a few moments as they searched each other's faces. Freddie finally broke the silence by asking quietly, "So... What does this mean for us?"

Sam groaned and rolled her eyes, dropping her hands to the top of his arms. "God, you really wanna have the 'what are we' talk?"

"We need to, Sam!" He protested. He pulled her hands from his arms and held them in his own. "We just completely tore the lid off a massive can of worms. And I need to know where we stand."  
"Is me admitting that I like you not enough?" She huffed.

"It's more than I even hoped for," Freddie admitted. "But if we don't talk about what this means for us, things could get seriously complicated."  
"I'm not ready to rush into the whole boyfriend - girlfriend thing. I'm not good with the soppy stuff and you know it," she mumbled.  
"I do know it, and that's fine. But… Are we seeing each other? Dating?" He squeezed her hands hopefully.

Sam closed her eyes and sighed, nodding. "If you're forcing me to put a label on us, then sure."

"Exclusively?" He pushed.

Sam laughed, pulling her hands away to rub her face. "If you say so, nub. But no official labels yet. This is a lot for me to… Try to process."

"Don't sound too over the moon," Freddie teased, but she could detect the sad undertone to his voice.

"Freddie, I like you, okay? Did you ever think Sam Puckett would be standing in front of you admitting that?" She gestured down to herself, stepping backwards out of his reach in frustration. "We need to move at a pace I'm comfortable with. I mean, it took years for us to even get to this point. Rushing things now feels risky."

"I know, I know, I guess I'm just used to seeing you have no trouble declaring you're dating other guys."

"You're different. This situation is different. I don't want to mess things up as much as you don't want to. With other guys, if it went wrong I could just walk away, no harm, no foul. But with you…" She sighed, rubbing her face again, "With you, I couldn't do that."

Freddie smiled despite himself. "Samantha," he coaxed, standing up and pulling her softly into a hug.

"Don't call me-" Sam started, before he captured her lips with his own.

They kissed softly for a few moments before he pulled back to ask, "I know you're not ready to say it yet, but can I still tell you I love you?"

Sam laughed, and retorted, "I'm not the kind of girl who can't appreciate her admirers."

Freddie rolled his eyes and kissed her again, urgently and with a complete and utter relief that this had gone better than it would have in his wildest dreams.

They walked back to the Benson and Shay apartments together, Freddie's fingers intertwined between Sam's. He was giving her googly eyes and she tried to ignore him but she knew she had to accept that the wall between them had truly and resoundly been smashed down now.

She kissed him briefly before pushing him toward his own apartment, throwing a "Later, Benson," over her shoulder as she left him staring after her.

Closing the door behind her with her foot, she stood alone in the Shay living room and tried to gain her composure before she'd make the climb back up to Carly's room.

Her PearPhone buzzed and she retrieved it from her pocket, the screen lighting up with a new message:

**Benson: **_LATER. I love you. Xxx_

Her heart flipped and she smiled despite herself.

**Thank u for reading if u got this far! Hope u enjoyed :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_HELLO i wrote this before reading the feedback so i need to implement your suggestions going forward after this chap! but thank you so much for reviewing! pls let me know if there is anyone still out there in this barren seddie landscape who is still enjoying lmao :~)_

* * *

"He said _what?_" Carly screeched, dropping the towel she had been squeezing her hair dry with.

"He said he loves me…" Sam replied, eyes as wide as Carly's. She still couldn't really believe what had just transpired on the fire escape.

"Oh my _GOD!_" The brunette gripped Sam by her forearms and shook her. "This is _AMAZING, Sam!"_

Sam shook her head in disbelief and asked, "What, you're not mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad?"

"Okay… you're not surprised then? You don't feel like this is a little out of the blue?"

Carly dropped her hands and shrugged. "Well, I didn't know he loved you but I could tell you guys liked each other. It's so obvious and I was just starting to wonder whether you would both stay oblivious forever. I didn't think Freddie would have the courage to tell you that though…"

Sam nodded in agreement. "I can't believe it, Carls."

"You didn't hurt him did you? His bones are all still fully intact?" Carly teased, tugging on one of Sam's curls.

"No. I did something even crazier though. I told him… I told him I like him."

"No way! That's great, Sam! It's not crazy!" Carly cheered, pulling Sam into a hug. She pulled back and asked, "So wait a minute, he told you he loves you and you told him you… like him?"

Sam groaned, "Y'all need to stop pushing me. He's lucky I didn't break his arm. Do you know how embarrassing it is for me to admit I have feelings for the dork I've tormented most my life? It makes me look so weak."

"Don't be a demon," Carly laughed, ruffling Sam's hair. "I think it's nice you and Freddie have finally admitted the truth to each other."

Sam flopped down on the bed and huffed, "Yeah, whatever, Shay."

Carly perched next to her and fiddled with Sam's loose shoelace. "So, does this mean you guys are… boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Sam raised a finger and waggled it in Carly's face. "Don't go too crazy, Carls. I'm not that nub's girlfriend."

"What are you guys then?" Carly asked, snatching Sam's finger and pulling it away jokingly.

"What is with everyone and their obsession with that question today?" Sam asked, rolling her eyes.

"So you guys have had 'the talk' then, I'm guessing," Carly giggled.

"Yup. I agreed that we would… 'See' each other. But I'm not his little girlfriend."

"But you _are_ dating!" Carly squealed. She was genuinely so happy for the pair. Years of rising tension had led to this day, and she was starting to think it would never come. Sam and Freddie may have been denying the truth to themselves, but it was obvious to everyone around them - they were pretty much obsessed with each other.

Sam was just relieved Carly was taking this well. "Okay, okay, yes, we're dating. Are you okay with that? You won't feel all… left out?"

"You guys hang out without me all the time anyway nowadays," Carly teased. "Just make sure you don't completely abandon me and I'll be A-okay." She was still holding Sam's finger and she squeezed it reassuringly. "Who am I to get involved with matters of the heart?"

This made the blonde splutter with laughter, and she pulled her finger from Carly's grasp to poke her. "You're so dramatic, Shay. You're loving this, aren't you?"

"Yup," Carly beamed. "So, I'm guessing you guys had a little smooch?" She winked.

Sam shrugged, smiling coyly. "Maybe."

"Spill, Samantha!" Carly ordered.

"Well, he tried calling me Samantha too, but as I've told _both of you_ many times, my name is _Sam."_

"Yeah yeah, just get to the good bit."

"Yes, we kissed." Sam said vaguely to wind Carly up.

"Come _on_, Sam! Did you like it? What kind of kiss was it? Who kissed who?"

"Stop with the third degree!"

"You owe me the juicy details, you always hear mine."

"Yeah, against my will," Sam laughed, poking her again. "But fine. Yes, I liked it. It was kind of a make out. And I kissed him first. Which if you tell anyone, there will be serious consequences."

"Awww…" Carly ignored her threat. "That is so sweet."

"And he said…" Sam chuckled but trailed off.

"He said what?"

"Well, the dork told me when I was kissing him, and… scratching his back…"

Carly's eyes grew to the size of saucers but she didn't interrupt.

"He told me that if I stopped he would die," Sam laughed awkwardly. "Such a nub. Probably the first time he's ever been touched by a girl."

"He's been touched by plenty of girls, I think he's just crazy about you," Carly said, arching her brow. "So, you guys got a little PG there, hey?"

"Maybe a little. He was very excited, if you know what I mean."

"Wow," Carly said simply. "You know, you need to tell me straight away the first time you guys sleep together."

"Shut it, ya crazy," Sam laughed, sitting up to push her softly. "Can you not be all gross?"

"You sleeping with Freddie is _not_ gross."

"Me, Freddie and the term 'sleeping together' sound like they should never be used in the same sentence," Sam sighed.

"You want to though, don't you?' Carly asked, smiling knowingly.  
"Stop looking all smug girly," Sam groaned. Her phone vibrated in her pocket and her heart leaped, which made her want to slam her head into a wall out of embarrassment. She retrieved her phone and read the new message displayed on her screen.

**Benson: **_Hey, my mom just left to go stay at my aunt's for the weekend. Come over? Xxx_

Sam felt her cheeks burning and lifted her head to ask Carly what she should do.

"Freddie?" Carly asked, smirking.

"Yup. His mom's gone to his aunt's and he's asked me to go over there. Should I?"

"Do you want to?" Carly asked.

"I mean…" Sam thought about it, heart racing. She had been in Freddie's bedroom a hundred times, but the thought of stepping in there now, with him, alone, when they were 'dating'... it made her feel like her heart was in her throat. She hated how nervous simply the idea of being alone with him in his room made her. She wanted to march over there and prove to herself that Sam Puckett was scared of nothing. "Yes?"

"Then go," Carly laughed, pushing Sam towards the edge of the bed.

Sam's phone vibrated again and she looked down to see;

**Benson: **_Come over come over come over _

And after another second;

**Benson: **_Come over. Xxx_

"Someone's impatient," Carly giggled. "Go on girl. Go smooch your boyfriend some more."

Sam rolled her eyes and got up off the bed to leave, ruffling the brunette's hair. "Watch it, Shay," she warned jokingly, and made for the door. "Later."

* * *

Sam hesitated before opening the Benson's front door. Her hand hovered just above the handle, and she took a deep breath in, before dropping her hand. She was seriously considering knocking… what the hell? Normally she'd barge in there with no hesitation, but now she was second guessing even the smallest of actions. Were things still normal between her and Freddie? Things felt all over the place suddenly.

She pushed her confusion aside and decided to do things the old fashioned way, tucking her hands in her hoodie pockets and kicking the door open with her foot - he had left it unlocked for her.

Strolling in as casually as she could muster, she saw him rising from the couch to greet her. He walked over, smiling, saying, "You came! You didn't text me back so I wasn't sure if you were coming."

"I mean, I have had to put up with you a lot already today," Sam teased, letting him pull one of her hands from her pocket and guide her to his room, "We only saw each other 15 minutes ago, who knew you were so needy - sheesh."

"Play nice," he sighed good-naturedly.

"Yes sir," she teased, and he squeezed her hand to thank her.

Walking into his room even felt weird now, and she looked around with what felt like fresh eyes. His room had grown a lot with him as he'd left his awkward phase, and it didn't look half as nubby as it used to. Most of the Galaxy Wars memorabilia was gone apart from an old poster by his TV, he had a desk full of computer and other tech equipment surrounding his Pear desktop, and sticky notes littered the screen and surrounding walls. At first glance they seemed to be simple reminders or ideas for the show he had jotted down, but when Sam walked over to inspect more closely she saw that some of them said things such as, "_Sam, bday present ideas" _or "_call sam later abt movies"_.

She chuckled, and turned to him, asking, "Why didn't you just write these down in your phone?"

"I don't know, it's just a habit," he shrugged, smiling.

"You're such a dork," she smiled back, shaking her head.

Continuing to inspect his room, she noticed that he had a picture of the iCarly trio, along with Spencer and Gibby, framed on his wall. The picture had been taken of them all sitting on the Shay's couch using a self-timer on Spencer's camera, and Sam remembered being the one to set it and then running back over to the others to make the shot. In usual Sam fashion, she had decided to jump on their laps and sprawl across them without warning, and in the picture they were all laughing in surprise as Sam landed, threw her arms wide and beamed. Her head was pretty much on Freddie's lap and he was laughing down at her.

She remembered that they had taken another, less wild version of the picture afterwards where they all sat and smiled normally, with their arms around each other, and it made her stomach flutter to know he had chosen to frame the first one anyway.

"Cute picture, huh?" He asked, putting his arm around Sam's shoulder and smirking.

"Only cos' I'm the star of the show," Sam winked.

"Of course."

Sam turned away to conceal her blush and continued looking around the room. His bedspread was a dark navy blue, and he had a Cuttlefish poster above his bed. She remembered him buying that poster at the concert the trio had gone to together, and she smiled thinking back to that night.

"Hey, come sit down," Freddie asked, tugging on her hand again. She let him pull her to sit on the edge of his bed with him, and her stomach flipped like she was on a rollercoaster when he gave her his crooked, flirty smile. "What's wrong? You're being very quiet and un-Sam like."

"This is just kinda weird."

'What is?" A little concern flickered in his chocolate eyes.

"Being in here with you…"

"You've been in my room with me like a million times Sam," he chuckled.

"Yeah, but that was when I came to steal 20 bucks or your math homework, and now I'm here…" She trailed off, not wanting to admit it.

"To make out with me?" He suggested smugly, squeezing her hands.

"Ew," she retorted defensively, rolling her eyes.

"Thought you were gonna play nice, Samantha?"

"Don't call me-"

Before she could finish the sentence, he cupped her face in his hands and pulled her lips to his, kissing her softly and slowly. She realised with shock that she didn't actually mind being cut off by him if it was in the form of a kiss. Her eyes fluttered closed and she kissed him back, holding onto his shirt lightly.

He deepened the kiss and pulled her onto his lap with one hand, surprising her with his strength.

She broke away and laughed, "Wow, when did you get this confident?"

"About 15 minutes ago," he winked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Listen dude, I know you probably invited me over here to try and jump my bones -"

He groaned and slid her off his lap. "No, Sam, I would never pressure you like that. I just wanted to see you, and maybe kiss you as much as I can," he blushed.

She snorted and ruffled his hair. "Aw, bless little Fweddie. Being all romantic and chiz. I hope you know I'm going to continue being just as abrasive as usual though."

"I genuinely wouldn't have it any other way."

"God, maybe Carly was right about you."

"Why, what did she say?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"She thinks you're crazy about me," Sam shrugged, lying back on the bed and stretching her arms behind her head.

"That obvious, is it?" Freddie laughed, lying down next to her on his stomach so he could press a kiss to her lips. "Anyway, what did you tell her?"

"What does it matter?" Sam asked, feeling annoyance creep in. There was always the worry at the back of her mind that the dork might still harbour some feelings towards Carly and Sam was just his consolation prize, but she was too proud to admit she was insecure enough to feel that way.

"I dunno, cause she's our best friend?" He replied, puzzled.

"I just told her what happened."

"And?"

"And nothing." Sam sighed, rolling her eyes.

"She didn't say anything? Wasn't surprised?" Freddie pushed.

"She said she was happy for us. Okay?" Sam snapped, closing her eyes in annoyance.

"Hey," Freddie said seriously, moving one of his hands to stroke Sam's jaw. "What's wrong, Puckett?"

"I just don't see why you want to spend one of our first times hanging out together like this, talking about Carly."

"You brought her up! I just care that she's happy for us. And that she doesn't feel like we're keeping anything from her like we did with our first kiss." He leaned down to kiss Sam softly again, as if to illustrate the memory.

Sam sighed and opened her eyes, searching his face. He had a point, and she was letting her insecurity get the better of her. "I'm sorry Benson. It's just kinda hard to accept that you don't have feelings for her anymore."

"I don't." He said firmly, looking her straight in the eyes. "Sam, trust me. You're all I think about. I miss you when you're gone. Even just, when you went over there. Knowing I can hang out with you and kiss you and hold you now, but I was just sitting here… It was driving me crazy." He laced the fingers of both of their hands together and brought one of her hands up to kiss the back of it, never tearing his eyes away from hers.

"Maybe I should have beat you more when I had the chance, you're turning too soft Benson." She rolled her eyes and turned her face away in fake annoyance so as to hide the redness rising in her cheeks. Trying to regain some control over the situation, she added, "But anyway, if you hadn't interrupted us with your begging, we would have gotten to the juicy stuff. About your little friend." She smirked mockingly.

Freddie groaned, using their entwined hands to push Sam softly on her chest. "Again with the 'little' nonsense."

"You know she told me she expects pretty much immediate notification when we sleep together?" Sam laughed, sitting up and arching her brow.

"When? Not if, but when?" Freddie teased, grinning dopily, sitting up too.

"I thought that's why you invited me over here?" Sam asked, batting her eyelashes in mock sincerity and shock.

"No you didn't," Freddie retorted, shaking his head with a chuckle. "Wait - did you really think that?"

"God, you're too easy," Sam laughed, pushing him back now. "Maybe this isn't so different from the usual."

"Yeah, you're about as cruel as usual," he joked, pulling her in for a kiss.

The kiss took Sam by surprise, but she admitted to herself that along with cutting her off, that him kissing her while chastising her was actually something she immensely enjoyed. She relaxed into the kiss and brought up a hand to stroke his chin.

"It is weird you touching me so nicely instead of bruising me," Freddie mumbled into her lips.

"I can always switch back," Sam said, looping her other arm around his neck and scratching the back of it gently and slowly.

"You know, you'd think I'd say no to that, but…" He trailed off as she dug her nails in harder, making him sit up straight and growl.

"I can't believe all the noises I can make you make," Sam laughed, kissing his cheek clumsily as he looped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap again.

"I know," he agreed, kissing her slowly before asking, "is this okay?"

"I guess I'll allow it," Sam smiled, cheeks burning and her blue eyes bright with excitement.

"How kind," he said in a deep, gruff voice as she readjusted herself in his lap. He moved his lips to her ear and let them brush against it softly before whispering hoarsely, "God, Sam."

The time for teasing him was over, she knew he had her truly where he wanted. She was practically putty in his hands, and she let him kiss her as hard, soft, slow, fast as his whims dictated. For once, she followed his lead. He turned her waist in his hands so that she was properly facing him, and she raised a leg to loop over and straddle him. She was sitting squarely on top of him now, and she grabbed fistfuls of his hair as he kissed and softly bit up and down her neck. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her heart was pounding. His hands were gripping her waist, his fingers digging into her skin and making her feel even more exhilarated, because it made her realise just how much he wanted her.

She eventually used the fistfuls of his hair to pull him away from her neck, and she held him a fraction of an inch away from her face for a moment to tease him. She sat back and studied him, he was panting and his eyes were wild. His hair was messed up from her grasping at it and his lips were swollen and red. She thought it was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen. Seeing how worked up she could get him sent electricity throughout her body. He looked temporarily confused at her stopping their make out but broke into a goofy grin, asking, "Admiring me, Samantha?"

"Mmm hmm," she hummed, watching his pupils dilate.

His grin turned shy and his cheeks turned even redder. "Who are you and what did you do with Sam? You didn't even bite my head off for calling you Samantha."

"It's different when I'm all worked up," she whispered, rolling her eyes.

Freddie realised in that moment something he'd often suspected, Sam liked someone else to take control when it came to anything remotely sexual. He could tell it turned her on when he was forward with her, when he called her her full name to which she usually objected, when he was a little rough and commanding. It made a perfect kind of backwards sense that she's spent all those years with all the power and now he could take some of it back in a way.

"I've gotten you all worked up?" He teased, the goofy grin back and excitement rising in his eyes.

She readjusted herself against the hardness in his lap again to make him suffer a little instead of retorting. He groaned, she smiled.

He realised then that she wasn't going to give up all of the power, and it thrilled her to know she held a lot over him and his bodily reactions.

"You're a demon," he chuckled, eyes misty, grin of a love sick puppy.

"Sure," she shrugged, placing a slow kiss on his parted lips.

As she pulled away, he caught her bottom lip between his teeth and pulled it slowly, asserting the dominance back to himself. Sam responded by smashing her lips back onto his, kissing him fast and hard, her hands cupping his face in desperate want. His heart flipped and he fell backwards onto his back, Sam going with him, still sitting on top.

His growl was back, climbing up his throat and emitting from his mouth loudly as the blonde kissed him fiercely. He broke the kiss and said, "Wait - I really don't want to pressure you into sex Sam, I already said we can move at a pace you're comfortable with, I just let myself get so carried away -"

"Hey, maybe I came over here to jump _your_ bones, dork," Sam laughed, pulling him back into a kiss to which he enthusiastically responded.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I know this has taken a while to update, but I'm actually a uni student and had to submit my dissertation, so everything else got abandoned in the meantime. Glad to be back writing fluffy and light stuff again though! This also took a couple uploads because I really couldn't get the formatting right so sorry if you have this story on alert and you got multiple emails about me uploading the same bloody chapter. :~)_**

**_Also, I just wanna mention that in this fic, Sam and Freddie never dated – so the Seddie arc that happened in the show hasn't happened in this story. The gang splitting up and moving apart didn't happen either – so Sam and Cat hasn't happened. That one is pretty obvious, but I just thought I should mention that I'm deviating from the canon here. Hope that's not too confusing! Plus, I used the name Glitch in place of the streaming platform 'Twitch', I thought if SplashFace is basically YouTube, I should rename Twitch too!_**

* * *

Spencer was making spaghetti tacos in the kitchen and Carly was responding to comments on her SplashFace page at the desktop when her PearPhone buzzed. She picked up her phone and saw she had a new email from SplashFace; furrowing her brow in confusion she read it. She gasped, making Spencer look up in surprise from his onion chopping.

"What's up, kiddo?" He asked.

"Oh my god, Spence! Sam, Freddie and I have been invited to the SplashFace convention! They're gonna fly us out to Miami next week!"

"Wait, they invited you all together?" Spencer asked, brows raised. His confusion stemmed from the fact that since iCarly had ended two years ago, Sam, Freddie and Carly had all made their own individual SplashFace accounts where they now uploaded their own pre-recorded content. The hype of live broadcasting had died down back then, and it seemed like a natural progression for the trio to start capitalizing off their individual strengths and have their own creative space, although they often collaborated with each other as they were all still so close and the fans still wanted to see them together. Sam and Freddie often streamed on Glitch too, playing video games and chatting with fans.

"They've invited us separately, but the email is addressed to all of us - they're gonna fly us out as a group. They've asked us if we wanna do a meet and greet and sit in on some panels," Carly explained, her eyes still glued to her phone screen. "The email says we can all bring a guest too, and we'll all get our own room in some fancy hotel!"

"You better bring me then, little girl!" Spencer said in a mock evil tone, pointing his chopping knife in her direction. The chef's hat Carly had gotten him for Christmas with the words 'Chef S.S.' embroidered on the brim was sitting lopsided on his head, making him look even more comical.

"Yeah, yeah," Carly laughed. "And I bet either Sam or Freddie are gonna bring Gibby."

She paused then, remembering that only the day before, her best friends had begun dating. And what's more, she was the only one they'd told so far – meaning they were gonna have to admit it to the others soon or be very secretive on this trip.

"Freddie'll agree to take Gibs, but I doubt Sam will. I wonder who she'll take…" Spencer replied, returning to his chopping. "So are you guys doing a meet and greet together or separately?"

"They say we can do it either way, but we'll probably end up doing it together," Carly shrugged, already texting the others to see if they had checked their email too.

"Sweet, the fans are gonna love that. What panels have they asked you to be part of?"

"Um…" Carly pulled the email back up. "Looks like they've asked us to be part of a Q & A, one about comedy online… and a a few others about how to grow your audience and insights for fellow creators. The email says we can pick and choose which ones we want to be a part of."

"Fun!" Spencer exclaimed. "Have Sam and Freddie seen the email yet?"

"Yeah, I think they're gonna come over later so we can get a plan together. Can they stay for dinner?"

"Sure. Looks like I'll have to double up on the tacos," Spencer grinned. He turned to preheat the stove, and immediately a small fire broke out on the stove top. Carly jumped up from the stool and ran to grab their mini extinguisher, expertly putting out the fire thanks to years of practice.

Spencer stood in the clearing smoke looking embarrassed, and timidly removed the chef's hat he had been wearing, trying to avoid eye contact.

Carly put down the extinguisher and placed her hands on her hips in exasperation. "Let's hope they have a lot of extinguishers in our hotel."

* * *

Sam had been lazing in bed, watching the movie _Scream_ and texting Freddie before the email came through.

**Benson: **_What're you doing? x_

**Sam: **_nothin_

Her finger hovered over the 'x' button on her phone keyboard. She considered adding a kiss to the end of her message as he did, but even the thought of it made her feel soppy and embarrassed, so she sent the text without. Looking at her message on the screen, it looked so blunt and so she caved and sent the crazy emoji with the eyes looking different directions and tongue out. Did that make her message seem less rude? She then groaned out loud at herself for being such a sap. Just because Freddie was a complete drip didn't mean she had to be.

**Benson: **_So why aren't you here? X_

Sam's stomach fluttered, and she felt her cheeks heat up. She didn't know if she'd ever get used to him being so forward with her.

**Sam: **_i didn't know our little agreement meant i have 2 live at ur house nub_

**Benson: **_I'm sorry Sam, but that's exactly what it means x_

Sam rolled her eyes and considered getting up to leave and go see him. She was comfortable though, and her laziness overcame her.

**Sam: **_if u wanna see me so bad u should be the one comin 2 me _

_There,_ she thought, _he can be the one running around after me for a change. _

Not even a few seconds later, her phone buzzed again with his reply.

**Benson: **_I thought you'd never ask, Samantha. On my way xxx_

She laughed nervously despite herself. She was excited to see him, but she was still having a hard time admitting to both him and herself that she liked him as much as she did. She still felt embarrassed and like she couldn't break out of her groove of taunting him. And of course, he was still calling her Samantha despite all of her protests – he knew she didn't have the upper hand anymore and was milking it as much as he could.

Suddenly, her phone buzzed again with a new email from SplashFace. She opened it and scanned it quickly. Just as she was about to call Carly to ask if she had gotten it too, another text came through.

**Benson: **_Did you just get that email? x_

**Sam:**_ ya i was about 2 call carls and see if she did too_

**Benson: **_Sweet. I'm still coming over, okay? x_

**Sam: **_ok dude. but we'll have 2 go round Carly's later 2 sort out the plan _

**Benson: **_See you in a few, beautiful. x_

* * *

Freddie was at her door not even 10 minutes later; he must have driven from Bushwell Plaza rather than walking as he often chose to do. While she had been waiting for him she'd been texting Carly about them all being invited to the convention. Carly had asked if they wanted to come over for dinner and before Sam had chance to respond, Carly was frantically texting again explaining that Spencer had miraculously started another fire, and that they should probably just meet up the next day. Deep down, Sam was kind of grateful for Spencer's absurd antics; it meant that she and Freddie had the whole night together.

Not long after texting Carly back confirming she'd be over the next day, and making sure the Shay's were okay and not at all burnt, Sam heard a knock on the front door. She thought about just yelling 'it's open!', but decided to at least do the nub the decency of dragging herself out of bed and letting him in herself.

She lightly jogged down the stairs and opened the door, trying not to give away her excitement to see him although her stomach was doing flips.

Freddie was wearing a striped rugby-esque long sleeved tee and some jeans, leaning against the entrance-way with his hands in his pockets, looking gorgeous and casual. He was grinning dopily and he raised one of his brows flirtatiously when he saw her standing in her PJ shorts and an old Cuttlefish tee. "Samantha! You're not dressed yet? It's 2pm!" He mocked, good naturedly. Seeing him standing in her doorway beaming made her feel almost stupid with disbelief; that he was here to see her, that he liked her at all, that he had admitted only yesterday that actually, he _loved _her.

"Dude, do you want me to let you in or not?" Sam warned, furiously trying not to blush.

"Sorry Puckett," he laughed, as she stepped aside to let him in. "Where we goin'?"

"My room. You know where it is," Sam gestured up the stairs and let him take the lead. He had been in her room a fair few times and it would feel weird to show him there herself, as if he were a stranger.

He jogged up the stairs, and then stopped halfway, turning to ask her, "Is your mom in?"

"Nah, don't worry. She's gone on a three-day cruise with her new boyfriend."

"She's got a new boyfriend already?"

"Third one this month, keep up Benson." Sam shrugged.

Freddie shook his head in disbelief and carried on climbing the stairs. Opening the door, he chuckled at her messy room; the clothes strewn about, the Fat Cake wrappers littering the floors, the unmade bed. "Never change, do you Sam?"

"All you've done since you got here is mock, and that's my job dork," she replied, rolling her eyes, pushing him into the room and shutting the door behind her with her foot.

"I think you like it," Freddie grinned, taking his shoes off. "Can I get in?" He asked, referring to the bed.

Sam's heart was in her throat; she still wasn't used to their new intimate dynamic. "Um, sure. Knock yourself out."

He chuckled at her awkwardness and climbed into her bed, lifting the duvet so she could slide in with him. She wasn't sure what to do with herself, so she just sat cross-legged against her bed head, letting her attention partly drift back to _Scream_ to ease some of the tension.

Freddie rested his nearest hand on her exposed thigh and leaned in to kiss her jawline. "I like this."

"Like what?" She breathed.

"Hanging out."

Sam blushed and kept her eyes trained on the screen. "You're a dork."

Freddie chuckled softly in her ear which sent shivers throughout her whole body. "You haven't given me a kiss yet, Samantha," he protested good-naturedly and quietly, squeezing her thigh softly to try and draw more of her attention.

She wanted to insult him again out of habit - but she also knew what she wanted more than anything was to attack him in the most aggressive make out there had ever been - so she settled for a compromise. Sam turned to face him and kissed him slowly and deeply, which to her enjoyment seemed to take him by surprise. She knew he had expected her to berate him and brush him off, but he soon recovered from the shock and kissed her back eagerly, his hand gripping her thigh a little tighter in longing.

Sam pulled away after a few seconds, leaving Freddie looking feverish for more.

"There. Happy?" she asked, raising an eyebrow smugly.

"Ecstatic," he smiled honestly, leaning down to place another kiss on her jaw. She rolled her eyes but as he continued to softly kiss his way down to her neck, she let them close. She tilted her head back to allow his lips better access, sighing in pleasure and bringing a hand up to run her fingers through his chocolate hair. "It's too bad we have to go to Carly's later…" he whispered in between kisses.

"Actually, we're going tomorrow now. Spence started another fire," Sam explained, eyes still closed.

Freddie pulled back, looking concerned. "Are they okay?"

"Yeah dude, they're fine. Just got some cleaning up to do I think." She turned her attention back to the TV, willing her heart rate to slow down.

"Oh. Well that's great then, baby," he grinned. "We can spend all night together."

Sam's eyes widened like saucers, and she quickly spun her head to face him. _Baby?_ Hearing Freddie Benson call her _baby_ was something she'd have never even dreamed of. Hearing he, who had spent the majority of their friendship referring to her as a demon, casually calling her _baby_ made her feel as if she had stepped outside of herself and was watching the situation play out like an audience member.

"You okay?" He asked, his eyes scanning her face in surprise.

"Yeah, it's just… It's just crazy hearing you call me that."

"If you don't want me to, I'll stop," he said, frowning slightly in regret.

"No, it's cool. It was just a shock, that's all," Sam mumbled, looking away in embarrassment.

"It's cool?" He asked, raising an eyebrow with a chuckle.

"Whatever." She played it nonchalant.

"You like it when I call you baby?"

She looked at him with exasperation, knowing he was teasing her.

"Well? Do you?" He was grinning his gorgeous grin again.

"Yes, dude," she admitted grumpily, giving in to his devastating smile.

"You know you can call me baby too, Samantha?" he teased. "You don't always have to call me dude."

"That's a good point. I'm still not even sure you _are_ a dude, _baby_," Sam retorted smugly. She was desperately trying to avoid all serious talk so as not to admit her rapidly deepening feelings for him.

"I think we both know you're completely sure," Freddie laughed easily, and he then kissed her softly to placate her. He pulled away the slightest bit, let his lips brush against hers, and whispered, "Call me baby again."

"You like it when I call you baby?" She whispered back, trying to taunt him but failing miserably as she realized she just wanted to hear him say yes.

"God, yes."

"Okay. _Baby_." There was no jest in her tone at all, and she felt her heart thud with nervousness at her vulnerability.

He kissed her hungrily as soon as the words left her lips. She was finding that it wasn't hard to be vulnerable with Freddie, like she often anticipated it would be. She kissed him back but let him take the lead, enjoying his assertiveness.

Sam knew they were dangerously close to sleeping together. Despite her teasing about jumping his bones the night before, they had both managed to restrain themselves in the end. They'd agreed that sleeping together the first night they started dating was moving a little too fast. This had then resulted in them both secretly wondering when it would be time.

"Hey…" Sam whispered, pulling away from Freddie's lips. He looked extremely worked-up and misty-eyed.

"Yeah?" He whispered back.

"We never really decided when the right time was for us to take this further," she prompted awkwardly.

Freddie chuckled and nodded in reflection. "Yeah. We didn't do a whole lot of talking last night, did we."

She shook her head and smiled, embarrassed, at the thought of how much time they'd spent making out. He was making her crazy, she considered. "So…?" She urged him for an answer.

He sighed, looking unsure. "I don't know, Sam. It depends when you're ready. I know we agreed it was moving too fast yesterday, but I don't know an arbitrary date where it's supposedly acceptable for us to sleep together… I don't know how long we're supposed to _wait_. I just want us to do it when it feels right, not schedule it. Y'know?" Freddie's gaze, his eyes a magnificent shade of coffee, held hers earnestly.

Her stomach was full of butterflies. "Um. Yeah. I know," was all she could manage.

"So what do you wanna do? We can wait as long as you like." He was holding her hands now, squeezing them supportively.

"It's not like I'm scared of sleeping with you, dude," she demanded. This made him want to groan a little, as her returning to calling him _dude_ meant she was trying to build her walls back up. "I just don't want us to regret anything. What if we fuck and then we wake up tomorrow morning and things just feel totally weird?"

"Well, I can't speak for you, but on my end… Sam, I've been in love with you for a long time now. An embarrassing amount of time, really. Every time you kiss me I feel like I need someone to pinch me to make sure I'm not having a fever dream. And I can't see me waking up in the morning and not being anything but blown away that you're even interested in me at all."

Sam was at a loss for words. She sat in stunned silence, trying to think of what to say.

"Do you think us sleeping together would make things too weird?" He asked bashfully.

Sam shook her head before she could stop herself. Freddie looked relieved and delighted in return, and kissed her swiftly. Pulling away, he clarified; "That's great. But we'll move at whatever pace you're comfortable with, Sam."

In truth, she'd never been more turned on in her life. She also couldn't think of a better time to take the plunge. They were alone in her house, they had all night, and he was right… Sleeping together wouldn't mean they were going to want each other any less. They'd been obsessed with each other for months, and so the fact that they had only admitted it yesterday meant little to nothing considering the emotional rollercoaster they'd been on for so long. She just hoped the spark would still be there and the heat between them just as intense once they had finally broken the sexual tension.

She'd never know until she took the risk.

And so, just like that, she was decided.

Pushing him back so that he was leaning against the headboard, she climbed over to straddle him, and took his face in her hands so she could kiss him open-mouthed and straightforwardly. Puckett's didn't mess around when they knew what they wanted. His eyebrows rose but he didn't resist, his eyes closing and his hands coming up to her face too, as if to hold her to him. He wasn't sure this meant that she had decided to sleep with him, so he just decided to go along for the ride and see where it took him. He was only too happy to even have Sam Puckett straddling him, her tongue exploring his own, her hair surrounding them in a halo of curls, the smell of her shampoo making him feel senseless with desire. Despite him trying to maintain control, he could feel himself getting harder and harder as she shifted around his lap during their passionate make out. It was almost a battle for dominance and the power-struggle of who was more in control of the kiss turned him on even more.

"Fuck, I'm sorry, you get me so worked up," he explained in between kisses.

"I want you, Freddie," she responded confidently, kissing him harder.

And this confession, finally, pushed them both over the edge to take the plunge.

* * *

"Sam! Where have you been? I told you and Freddie to come over at 10!" Carly demanded, as Sam kicked the door open to the Shay's apartment carelessly and strolled in.

"Dude, calm down. I was picking us up some smoothies," Sam sighed, brandishing a cup holder with four drinks from the Groovy Smoothie.

"And that took you two hours? It's 12!" Carly asked, standing up from the couch and placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, you're welcome," Sam smirked, pulling a cup from the holder and pressing it in Carly's hand.

Carly rolled her eyes, but they both knew she wasn't really mad. "Just admit you overslept."

"Okay, okay, Shay, ya got me. I overslept," Sam winked. "But did the smoothie win me some points back?"

"You're lucky you're my best friend," Carly laughed, and was about to sit back down before she remembered a certain brunette former tech producer was supposed to be here too. "Where's Freddie?"

Sam averted her gaze and pretended to be busy pulling the remaining Smoothies from the holder and placing them on the counter. "How would I know?"

Carly's eyes narrowed and she smiled knowingly. "Okay, so you didn't oversleep. You were with Freddie this morning, weren't you? And that's why he's not here, 'cus he had to go home and change into fresh clothes so no one would notice. A-ha!" She pointed an accusatory finger at Sam.

"Dude," Sam groaned. "Keep your voice down."

"So I was right?" Carly asked victoriously.

Sam glanced around the room, scanning for Spencer, and then walked over to grab Carly's arm with the hand that wasn't holding her smoothie. "Come with me," she demanded, pulling Carly up the stairs and towards the former iCarly studio.

Carly rolled her eyes again but allowed her best friend to drag her anyway. When they reached the studio, she pulled her arm back and asked, "What was that for?"

"I don't want Spencer listening in!" Sam protested. She walked over to the hood of the car seat prop that Carly had kept from their iCarly days and leant against it, sipping her smoothie and looking guilty.

"What is up with you? You're acting all weird," Carly said, and then considered for a moment, before adding, "weirder than usual, that is."

"Look, you know you wanted me to tell you when me and Freddie… you know… did it?" Sam asked quietly, raising her eyebrows.

"You guys did it already?!" Carly exclaimed, and Sam shushed her. She quietened down. "Man, you guys don't wait around do you?"

"We just got a bit carried away and figured… what were we waiting for? Y'know?"

"Sure," Carly nodded absentmindedly, looking shocked. "So… how was it?"

Sam laughed nervously, and began, "Well, the first time, it was-"

"Wait, you guys did it more than once?" Her eyes were saucers.

"Chill, Shay, I'm telling you aren't I?"  
Carly relaxed a little, nodded, and sipped at her smoothie inattentively while Sam continued.

"Last night, we did it four times," Sam admitted.

Carly began to choke on her smoothie in astonishment and Sam leapt up from the hood of the car seat and jogged over to slap her on the back. Carly spat out Strawberry Splat and regained her composure, but still looked at her best friend in disbelief. "_FOUR TIMES?!"_

"You gotta calm down," the blonde laughed.

"Man, you guys are animals. Who has time time to fit that all in?"

"Oh I fit it all in, alright," Sam winked, and tugged on one of Carly's curls in jest.

"Oh, gross, Sam."

"Come on, it was funny."

No wonder you were two hours late, I'd be absolutely exhausted," Carly pondered.

"Actually…" Sam began sheepishly.

Carly raised her eyebrows in incredulity and placed her cup on the side, trying to wipe off smoothie from her jeans.

"We had sex twice this morning too."

"How do you guys even have the energy?" Carly asked in genuine confusion.

"I don't know, I guess we've just liked each other for so long that we were really, really… worked up?"

Sam wandered back over to the hood of the car seat and settled again.

Carly shook her head in awe, and then shrugged. "That's still completely crazy. So you guys didn't oversleep, you were actually just blowing me off for two hours so you could… canoodle?"

Sam groaned and put her smoothie cup on the floor. "Look Shay, I'm sorry! Things are just kinda loopy right now. It's a lot."

"It's fine," Carly laughed, her good-natured scolding over. "You still haven't told me how it was," she prodded.

"Okay, okay. It was-"

Just then, the door to the studio opened, and Freddie strolled in holding his laptop and the smoothie Sam had left downstairs for him. "'Sup, ladies?"

The girls looked at him in alarm, then immediately tried to act as if they weren't just discussing what they were discussing, but it was too late. Freddie had already read their expressions.

"What's going on? Why do you look so guilty?" His eyes flickered between their faces. He then groaned in exasperation. "Sam, you told her already? You couldn't have waited until I'd gone?"

"Oh yeah, like you'd leave before me. You already told me this morning you want to come back to mine again later," Sam retaliated, smirking.

Freddie looked embarrassed. "Let's just forget it, okay? We need to sort out the convention next week."

Carly averted her eyes from the duo awkwardly and grabbed her smoothie again, dropping down to sit into a beanbag.

"Fine, let's figure it out," Sam sighed, flopping into the beanbag closest to Carly.

Freddie sat down in the final beanbag, opening up his laptop and mirroring his screen onto the TV. "So, here's some flights I think would be around the right time…"

* * *

_**Thank you for reading! I didn't know where to leave this chap so I thought I should probably leave the gang just before they head off to the convention. Sorry if it got a little too saucy, or sorry if it didn't get saucy enough, lmao! Hope you guys are still interested!**_


End file.
